The Unknown Zone of Reality
by little-mass-suicide
Summary: Sasuke's writing class won a all expense paid trip to a new underwater resort, the first of its kind. Sasuke plans to use this vacation to make his move on Gaara, but when the teens get stuck underwater, things take a turn for the worse. GaaxSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. In fact, All that I own is soon to be owned by the IRS. The company that I work for. Ironic.

Warning: Attempt at emo satire. Yaoi, debating for yuri. Umm, sarcasm. Odd couples. Underwater happenings. And a lot of random things though up by me and my best friend while bored. Have fun.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting next to his locker at the end of the math hall. The fact that his locker was at the end of the hall meant that he had a nice little niche in between the row of lockers and the door at the end of the hallway. This niche was commonly used for him to sit and brood in.

And, of course, for him to spy.

Because spying, albeit creepy, was a very important part of this teenage emo's life.

The black clad sixteen year old was currently sitting in his little cubby, sketching a picture in his science notebook of his would be husband, Gaara Sabaku and his beautiful red hair and vibrant, hate-filled green eyes. Oh yeah, the hate totally did it for him.

But what made it even better, was the fact that Sasuke knew for a fact that Gaara was gay. And especially when you are gay yourself, at least _knowing _that the recipient of your stalker love is at least the same sexuality as you. [A/N: It really is. It's a bummer when you are crushing on a chick (or dude) and they are straight. T.T]

While Sasuke was sketching the love of his life for the 14th time that day, he was also keeping an eye out for said beautiful man. Some would say that if you bent down and looked at Sasuke's eyes when he is drawing and scouting at the same time, one eye is looking at the paper while the other is scanning the hallway. _At the same time_. And then they shake their head and mutter something about how 'the poor kid just isn't built like the rest of us.'

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat as he located his target. Gaara was walking next to the also very gorgeous blond teen, Naruto. But where Naruto was a tall, tan, cute – sort of handsome –, Gaara fulfilled Sasuke's need for thin, pale, and hot.

Today he was wearing black skinny jeans with three silver studded belts on; usually he wears two, so today must be special. He had on leather knee-high boots that he laced up over his jeans. He had on a very tight black shirt with sleeves made out of fishnet, obviously sewn on, and a spiked collar hugging his neck. His spiky red hair and thick eyeliner completed the look. And Sasuke really liked the look.

Today must be an amazing day, because not only was Gaara wearing three belts instead of two, right before the teen walked out of the double doors with his friend, Gaara actually turned his head, looked at Sasuke and smirked before disappearing into the courtyard outside the doors.

Sasuke died. Not literally, but he could have if he wanted to. Emos have that ability.

Sasuke was snapped out of his Gaara-caused stupidity when the bell rang, loud and shrill, right above his head. That was the only draw back to his little niche, was that one of the speakers for the bell was right above it.

Sighing, the teen began shoving his sketch book and miscellaneous papers into his black messenger bag before standing upon and brushing the dirt from the floor off his butt.

The moment the bell rung, Sasuke becomes an entirely different person. Instead of being a cute little emo boy infatuated with a punk sex god, he turns into a hot hard ass that every chick is in love with. He acquired this alter ego of his when Gaara went out with a guy with a similar personality.

Straightening his shirt and tugging down his pants a inch or so, Sasuke set his face into a half smirk, half glare look, shoved his hands into his pant pockets, and started walking to his favorite class: English Composition. Only because Gaara was in it.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He timed his pace with the bell, so that he walked in precisely 25 seconds late. Late enough to give the impression that he didn't give a shit about class, but not long enough to get written up for being tardy. This way, everyone was looking at him, and Gaara was included in that everyone. Unfortunately, so was Naruto.

And its not that Sasuke had anything against Naruto, it's just… well yeah, Sasuke has something against Naruto. He was just worried that maybe Gaara will want to go out with him and not Sasuke, seeing as how they are best friends and all. But it didn't look that way today.

"Oi! Hey, Sasuke! Sit over here, I saved you a seat!" Naruto was beaming in Sasuke's direction, waving his hand around in the air and trying to get his attention and flag him down.

Sasuke sighed, but slowly walked towards Naruto and the vacant desk beside him, making sure to walk a _little_ slower when he passes Gaara's desk.

Dropping his bag next to the desk, Sasuke slid himself into the seat and glared at Naruto as the blond waved at him. Scratch his last theory of Gaara digging Naruto, and replace it with maybe Naruto wants Sasuke and Gaara said go ahead. If that was the case… Sasuke was going to have to kill Naruto. No doubt about it.

The other reason why Sasuke didn't care whether or not he came in a little bit late was because their teacher, Kakashi, was always 15 minutes late to each class. So every day, the whole class got a chunk of free time before the teacher got there. Most people use it to finish up the homework that was assigned the night before, and others, like Naruto, used it to converse with people who obviously don't want to talk to him.

"So Sasuke, got any plans this weekend?" Naruto had turned in his chair and had propped his chin on one hand, absentmindedly playing with his lip with his pinky. Really, if Naruto wasn't so loud and wore black more often, Sasuke totally would have gone for him. But alas, as long as the being known as Gaara walked the face of the earth, no other would be worth Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook, planning on revising his essay about the world's shitty economy. "No."

Naruto bobbed his head. "Ah. I see. Everyone's busy?"

Sasuke's scowl darkened. "No. There just isn't anything to do that interests me." Sasuke uncapped his red pen and started underlining mistakes in his writing.

Naruto took a deep breath before diving in for the catch.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Naruto -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

That morning, when he and Gaara had been walking down the hall together, had been one of the most important mornings ever.

He had known Gaara for about ten years; they had been best friends for around seven. Gaara may be quiet and all, but he is pretty open with what he thinks when it comes to talking to Naruto. Just like Naruto feels as though he can tell Gaara anything.

But the one thing that Naruto had kept quiet was the fact that he liked Gaara's next target.

See, when Gaara sets his eyes on someone, or even something, Naruto refers to that as his target. Gaara may not get it in his first shot, though he usually does, but the teen always gets what he wants in the end.

And recently, Gaara had zeroed in on the guy who Naruto had been crushing on for an excessive two years. Sasuke Uchiha. And he didn't know what to do.

So that morning was the morning when Naruto was going to tell Gaara what was what, and hope that they found a happy medium that didn't involve threesomes. And Naruto found his chance walking with his best friend down the math hall that morning.

"So, Gaara, how's your new project coming along?"

His friend shrugged. "I haven't really given it much thought. I only decided to go after him last week, ya know?"

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Yeah. But uh. I was wondering."

Gaara looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. Or rather, moved the muscles above his eyes. "Yeah?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could maybe uh….maybe….lay off this one? For me?"

Naruto finished his sentence and looked at Gaara worriedly. They had both stopped walking and were standing along the side of the hallway as to not cause congestion.

"What do you mean?"

Naruto clenched his hands nervously and tried to look anywhere but his friends face. "Well, I mean. I really like Sasuke. Like a lot. Like… since the beginning of school. And I wanted to know if maybe you could let me have a shot-"

"-before I did?" Gaara finished for him, smirking slightly. "Sure. Why not. You've never shown interest in someone, and truth be told. I was starting to get a little worried."

Naruto was so shocked that Gaara had actually said yes that he dropped his bag, which sent all of his work flying throughout the hallway, and jumped on Gaara, hugging him so tightly that his face turned darker than his hair.

After a few seconds, Naruto sheepishly released Gaara before going about gathering up all his work and stuffing it back in its rightful place. "Thanks man. I'll try and ask him today, okay? But really, thank you so much."

Gaara's lip twitched as he tried not to smile with his friend. It would ruin his image, after all. But he was happy that Naruto was this excited. He had been a little worried about his friend, and if this was all it took to make him happy, then he would gladly wait a little for his shot at the emo Uchiha.

Naruto started blabbering away once he got all of his papers back in his bag. "So, did you finish your essay? I think I did okay on it, though I doubt I got an A."

Gaara looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I doubt you got a D."

Naruto's eyes flew open along with his mouth and he yelled at Gaara before slugging him in the arm. "Ey! At least I did better than you! I actually _did_ my essay."

Gaara shrugged. "It wasn't worth it."

Naruto scoffed at the other teen before launching into the next topic. "So, do you have any idea about what the 'big announcement' today in English is?"

Gaara shrugged again. "No idea."

"Maybe we won something. Like, maybe every student gets a free laptop."

"Or maybe it's a fundraiser to buy laptops for homeless kids?"

Naruto glared at Gaara. "I'm being serious."

"So am I."

As they were bickering, the two friends neared the end of the hall. Looking to his left, Gaara caught sight of the emo Uchiha huddled in his usual niche beside his locker, staring avidly at Gaara. Given the circumstances, and what just occurred not even 5 minutes ago, Gaara smirked at the teen before walking out the doors with Naruto.

Usually, he doesn't interact with any of his targets until he was sure that they wanted him, but today, today was different. This target was the first one to actually be off limits, and he found that amusing.

"Hey, Gaara? Do you mind if today you could sit a little in front of me? That way I could sit next to Sasuke today."

Gaara nodded. "Sure thing," and he got a wide grin in return.

"Thanks for being so cool about this." He got another nod in return

Finding themselves in front of their English classroom, Naruto pushed open the door and walked inside, followed by Gaara, before heading over to his usually desk. Gaara sat two rows in front of him and one row to the right, that way; he could give Naruto some support when dealing with the Uchiha.

Naruto dropped his bag into the empty desk next to him to ward off unwanted people. This desk was strictly for Sasuke, and what made it even better was that by the time that Naruto saw him walking onto the classroom, the only available seat was the one next to him.

Naruto grinned, this was perfect! "Oi! Hey, Sasuke! Sit over here, I saved you a seat!" He started frantically waving his hand in the air, trying to catch the dark teen's attention.

Naruto practically exploded with joy when he saw that Sasuke was walking over to the desk next to him. Naruto had almost expected the teen to scoff and sit on the floor. Staring at Sasuke, Naruto caught a movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw that Gaara was motioning at him.

It looked like his friend was mouthing something, but Naruto couldn't really tell what. Furrowing his brow, Naruto squinted and stared at Gaara's mouth as it moved more slowly. Ask…ask him if…elephant? No. Ask him what…doing….OH! Ask him what he's doing later. Okay.

Naruto smiled in appreciation at Gaara before turning back to face Sasuke, who was staring off into space. "So Sasuke, got any plans this weekend?" He propped his elbow on the desk and rested his chin in his hand.

Sasuke leaned over and started rummaging through his bag. "No." He pulled out a spiral notebook and set it on his desk, flipping through the pages and settling on a text-heavy piece of paper.

Naruto nodded. "Ah. I see. Everyone's busy?"

Sasuke glared at him before getting out a red pen and uncapping it. Naruto assumed he was correcting the rough draft essay that was due today. That was probably a smart idea, but Naruto was being too busy to be smart at the moment.

"No. There just isn't anything to do that interests me."

Naruto caught Gaara out of the corner of his eye again. This time, the red-head was making shooing motions with his hands. Naruto took this to mean that he should ask Sasuke now. He smiled at Gaara, who in return lip-twitched back at him.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned back to Sasuke before opening his mouth. "Hey, Sasuke. If you don't have anything to do this weekend, do you think you might… you know… want to come hang out with me?"

Naruto saw Gaara shake his head before repeating the shooing motion with more force. Naruto nodded his head and looked back at Sasuke, who was frowning at his paper.

"Actually, what I kinda meant was: Do you think you might want to go on a date with me?" Naruto grinned sheepishly at the pale teen, who had abandoned his paper to look confusedly at Naruto.

"Are you asking me out?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

Sasuke sighed before setting down his pen and turning in his seat. "Look Naruto. One, I barely know you. Two, this is the first time I've ever talked to you. And three, I kinda have my sight set on someone else. "

Naruto's grin disappeared and was replaced by a confused, hurt look.

Sasuke frowned slightly. "I'm not saying you suck or anything. You seem to be a cool person. Loud. Obnoxious. And you may perfectly fit the blonde stereotype, but I'm pretty sure you're a nice guy. I'm sorry Naruto. "

Naruto smiled shakily before turning slowly in his seat to face the front of the room. "It's cool Sasuke. Sorry to have bothered you."

Sasuke nodded and returned focus to his paper. "If you want, I don't mind hanging out sometime," the teen muttered while scourging his paper for spelling mistakes.

Naruto face donned a small smile as he heard Sasuke's word. At least he would be able to hang out with him, right? "Sure. That would be cool." Naruto looked over at Gaara and shook his head sadly. He almost laughed when Gaara glared at Sasuke. Naruto shook his head again, this time to indicate that killing the emo wouldn't be the best of things to do at the moment.

And it was a good thing to, seeing as how not even 5 seconds later, the class's late teacher decided to show his face for the first time that day.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Sasuke -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Good morning students. I'm sorry I'm late, but I had a run in with my neighbor on the walk here, and if any of you have encountered a pissed off nun, you know my excuse is valid."

Sasuke's eye twitched. A nun? Who the hell gets stopped up by a nun? Sasuke sighed and returned his attention to his paper, but he couldn't help his mind wandering back to what just happened.

He couldn't believe that Naruto had asked him out. But he had foreshadowed it, hadn't he? In all actuality, Sasuke wasn't really that surprised. It just caught him off guard. And Naruto did seem like a cool person to hang with. It's just, Sasuke needed to keep his eyes on the prize, and dating Naruto when he was trying to get to Gaara would be a very redundant plan that would have gotten him nowhere.

Sasuke saw Naruto's hand shoot up as soon as Kakashi had stopped talking. That was one of the odd things about their teacher. He told people to call him by his first name instead of Mr. Hatake.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"So what's the 'Big Surprise'? Did we win something?"

Sasuke put down his pen and looked up at his teacher. He _was_ interested in what was going on. Kakashi had been making a big deal about all last week.

Sasuke cringed when he got a look at what the man chose to wear today. His 28 year old teacher decided to wear a kilt, flip flops, a poet shirt complete with baggy sleeves, and a tattered nun habit, no doubt a war trophy.

"Good question, Naruto." Kakashi smiled. Or at least, Sasuke thought he smiled. He couldn't really tell because of the weird cloth mask Kakashi used to cover the bottom half of his face.

Kakashi walked over to his desk and leaned against the front of it, crossing his arms over his chest and taking on an air of seriousness.

"As you all have heard, something amazing has happened. Yes, Naruto, we did win something. Not the whole school, mind you, just this class. Which makes it even more special."

Sakura Haruno, a pink haired punk prep in the back of the room, decided to speak up. "Will you just tell us already, Kakashi?"

Kakashi glowered in the general direction of the teen. "I'm _getting_ there. Anyway. You all remember the contest a few months back. Well, this class, a class from Otogakure High School, and a class from Mist High School, won a trip. A one month, all expense paid vacation, actually."

Sasuke flinched as the whole class broke out in excited screams, yells, and shouts. He wanted to know what the catch was.

Kakashi cleared his throat and waved his hands around, trying to get the students to shut up and let him finish talking. Once everyone had noticed the flailing teacher, the teenagers slide back into there seats, though nothing could have stopped the excited whispering.

"Now. I realize that I said all expense paid, but the deal is, you all need to find means of transportation to Westport, where the buses will be to pick us up. Other than that, everything is taken care of. Now, I have permission slips here to hand out, and I need them back by the end of the month if you are intending on going." Kakashi continued explaining the process as he meandered around his class room, smacking a small stapled packet of papers onto every student's desk. "Once I have a definite list of who is going and who isn't, I will assign everyone roommates. Two people to a bedroom, three possibly, if the amount of students is odd. There is a slight chance that some of you will end up bunking with a student from one of the other high schools."

Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard that information. He did _not_ want to bunk with someone he didn't know. Actually, he wasn't going to stand bunking with someone other than Gaara.

The punk prep spoke up again. Really, she should learn to keep her mouth shut sometimes. It was interrupting Sasuke's fantasy hour. "Where are we going, exactly?"

Kakashi was back up at the front of the room, nonchalantly leaning against his desk. "We are going to be staying at the Blue Dragon Resort."

"And where exactly is that?" Sakura drawled.

Sasuke smiled internally as he saw Kakashi's brow furrow in annoyance. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought Haruno needed to shut up. "It's at the bottom of the ocean."

Sakura scoffed and tilted her chair back so that she was balancing it on the two back legs. "Yeah right. If there was actually a resort at the bottom of the ocean, my dad would have bought it by now."

Kakashi smiled. "Good point, Sakura. I seem to have forgotten to mention that we are going to be the first people to actually stay at the resort. The resort is directed towards younger people, so the owner is planning on getting reviews from you all to make sure he did a good job."

Sasuke nodded to himself as he continued marking up his rough draft. That made sense, he supposed. He glanced over at Gaara and tried to gauge his reaction towards this trip. If Gaara couldn't, or didn't want to go, Sasuke didn't know what he was going to do.

He saw that the red head was currently reclining in is chair, much like Sakura was, and his arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. Sasuke sighed. Great, the idea seemed to be so boring it actually put the teen to sleep.

Kakashi clapped his hands together once before standing up straight and addressing the class again. "Great. So now that we have that worked out, I'd like for all of you to please pass your rough drafts forward."

Sasuke smirked as he heard the collective groans, whines, and "aw, shit, I forgot it at home." Pocketing his red pen, he handed his essay to the person in front of him, a rather large boy with a bag of chips in his hands. Sasuke hoped that he didn't get and grease smudges on his essay, it was too early in the morning to have to worry about killing someone.

"Good. Good. Keep 'em coming. That's it. Okay!" Kakashi tapped a stack of papers against his desk and then eyed them rather reproachfully. "I am pleased to announce that a little over half of the class turned the paper in. As much as it pains me to say this, I am proud."

Sasuke snorted. Now lacking his essay to go through, the teen pulled out his handy-dandy stalker notebook and once again began doodling Gaara. And then by some weird, twisted fate, Naruto decided to become a contortionist and managed to look over Sasuke's shoulder as he was drawing the beginning of what would have been Gaara's face.

"Hey. You're pretty good at drawing. Did you know that?"

Sasuke sighed and closed the note book, hoping that Naruto didn't know who exactly Sasuke had been drawing. "Yes. I am aware that I have skill in the drawing department. Now, would you please leave me alone?"

Naruto completely ignored him and grabbed the notebook off of Sasuke's desk and opened it to a random page. And of course, it's a page with a picture of Gaara on it.

"Why do you draw Gaara?" Naruto looked at him confusedly.

Sasuke was _so_ glad that Naruto had no common sense or logic. The emo teen leaned over and jerked the notebook out of Naruto hands and shoved it back in his back pack. "I draw him because he is an interesting subject."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Make sense. So. What do you think of this vacation, eh?"

Sasuke frowned. "I think it's okay. I'm not quite sure about having to bunk with someone though. But I'm going. You?" He couldn't believe he was actually having a conversation with the blonde, but at least he was trying, right? And besides, Naruto was _as_ annoying as Sasuke had originally made him out to be.

Naruto grinned. "I think it would be cool to be able to meet new people, especially ones that aren't from this school. And yeah, I'm going. Or rather, I'm going to _try_ and get the okay. Not so sure how Iruka is going to take the whole 'month long trip' thing, though." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke looked at Naruto confusedly. "Are you talking about Mr. Umino? I didn't realize that you were his kid. I can't really see the resemblance."

"Nah. I'm not his kid. I just live with him. My parents died awhile ago, and Iruka was a long time family friend, so he took me in." The blonde smiled.

Sasuke nodded in understanding. That made a bit more sense.

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto jump a few inches when the bell rang. Gathering up his stuff, Sasuke stood up and headed out the door. Next class, AP Chemistry. Then, he was home free.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke walked through his front door and dropped his bag next to the small pile of shoes in the entrance hallway.

Toeing off his sneakers, Sasuke made his way through the house, looking for his elder brother. His brother's car was in the driveway, and it wasn't nightfall yet so there was no doubt that Itachi was home. The only problem was actually locating him.

It took Sasuke about 25 minutes before he found Itachi lounging in the library, thumbing through an old text book. The eldest Uchiha looked up when he heard Sasuke walk through the door and closed the book in his hand.

"Hello, little brother," he drawled as he pushed a long strand of silky black hair behind his ear. Resting his cheek against a closed hand, Itachi gave Sasuke a look that made the teen want to stop, turn around, walk away, and then curl up in a ball and happily question his existence.

Sasuke cleared his throat before reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out the folded permission forms pertaining to the vacation. "I have a permission slip I would like you to sign, Itachi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow and extended his non facially occupied hand. "Give it here."

Sasuke nodded and walked towards Itachi, reaching out his own arm and handing Itachi the small bundle of papers. Standing awkwardly in front of his brother, the teen shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room, avoiding eye contact with his brother.

Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's actions before completely unfolding the papers and scanning the basic information. "Ah, I didn't realize construction had been finished," he muttered to himself.

Sasuke continued gazing around the room until his eyes rested on the book that Itachi had been reading, now abandoned on the table next to the chair his brother was occupying. It looked like a fairly new book, more of a photo album rather than a book though. And it didn't look like any of their family albums.

Itachi angled his face towards Sasuke, even though he was still skimming the contents of the packet. "So what do you intend to _do, _exactly, while you are there? This resort is directed towards socially active teenagers. I can't see you spending hours in the arcade, or swimming in a locally accessible pool."

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I could hang out with Naruto. Or maybe I'll meet some people from the other schools."

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke. "Or maybe," he leaned over and retrieved the book from the side table, "maybe you will 'hang out' with him?" At this, Itachi opened up the book to a random page and showed to Sasuke.

Sasuke was horrified to see that the page Itachi had opened to was a copy of one of his drawings of Gaara. How in the _hell_ did his brother gets those?!

Itachi's smirk grew. "Surprised? Good." Turning the book back to face himself, Itachi slowly leafed through it. "You really shouldn't be embarrassed, dear little brother. You really _are_ a good artist. Not to mention, this is a very intriguing young man you draw."

Sasuke clenched his fists in his pockets. "How did you get those?"

The smug teen looked up at Sasuke. "I have my maids copy them. Actually, they are copying the new additions as we speak."

Sasuke was shocked. His brother had been going through his shit?! When had he started doing that?

"I started doing it about 2 years ago, actually. I decided to make copies when you left your notebook home that day, and then called me from school and made me drop it off for you. I wanted to know what was so special about it. Really, brother, you have talent."

The teen gaped. Two years? Two _years_?!

Itachi smiled. "And I have four editions. But back on topic, I don't mind if you go to this vacation. Here you go." At this, Itachi pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket and scrawled his signature on the bottom of two sheets of paper and then handed the packet back to Sasuke. "Just remember: Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

And with that, Itachi again picked up the book containing pirated Sasuke drawings and chuckled to himself.

Sasuke stood there, one hand extended clutching the papers and the other balled in a fist at his side. One eye twitching and his mouth seemingly permanently opened in an awkward surprised 'O', the startled teen slowly turned around and walked out the door.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Time Skip: One Month Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke still hadn't gotten over the fact that Itachi had copied all of his artwork. The man really needed to get a hobby.

Today was the last day to turn in the permission slips, even though the majority of the class had already turned theirs in by the first week. Only about half the class had been able to go, but Sasuke didn't really care. The day that he saw Gaara walk up to Kakashi and hand the teacher his form, Sasuke had excused himself to the bathroom and spent the next 20 minutes jumping around the stall, whooping and hollering. When he had finally walked out of the bathroom, he saw that a group of five or so freshman teens had gathered in the bathroom and had half-scared, half-creeped out expressions. He told them it was freshman initiation, and that more psychotic things were heading their way.

It had become sort of a habit for him and Naruto to sit next to each other. Sasuke would have rather sat next to Gaara, but he made a compromise. Seeing as how Naruto and Gaara were best friends, Gaara usually sat in the row of desks in front of them, and he would turn around and chat with Naruto and occasionally Sasuke.

Sasuke was lounging in his chair as he and Naruto had a conversation about how amazing this vacation was going to be. Or rather, Naruto was blabbing Sasuke's ear off as the emo teen stared blankly at the white board at the front of the class, waiting for Kakashi to come in and tell them who is bunking with whom.

Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to Naruto. He was only picking up snippets of "arcade" and "pool" and "sports" and "free food." He really didn't care that much about what was being offered there as entertainment. As long as there was a television and a massive source of slasher movies, Sasuke would be fine.

"So Sasuke, awhile back you told me that you had your sights set on someone else."

Suddenly, he was paying attention. Sasuke turned his head slightly to the left and looked at Naruto. "Why?" Sasuke grinned internally as he saw Gaara shift in his seat and rotate his head a miniscule amount. Was he curious, too?

Naruto shrugged and then scooted closer to the anti-social emo. "I wanna know. Maybe I can set you up with them."

Sasuke chuckled slightly. "I doubt that. Besides, it's none of your business, stupid."

Naruto playfully slugged him on the arm and laughed. "Sure it is. Now come on, tell me."

Sasuke thanked the high heavens that their teacher decided to come in at the moment. It saved him a lot of humiliation, and it also saved Naruto his face.

Today, Sasuke was surprised to find that Kakashi was actually wearing something of the normal variety. The man was donning some faded jeans, a long sleeveless black t-shirt, some ratty converse and his usually face mask. [A/N: This is what I usually wear. Minus the face mask, obviously. Not many people can pull that off -.-]

"Good morning class. As you all have heard at least a million times, today is the final day to turn in permission slips for the Blue Dragon resort. Any last minute signatures?" Kakashi scanned the room for any students who looked like they were about to get up and turn in their papers. "No? Okay then," the man reached behind him and grabbed a clipboard off his desk, "I'm going to read off the list of people whom I received slips from. As I read your name, please confirm that you are still able to go. If I do not call your name, yet you turned your papers in, tell me."

"Okay. First up, Hinata Hyuuga?"

A small, blue-haired girl in the front raised her hand. "I can still attend."

Kakashi nodded and scribbled on his clipboard. "Ino Yamanaka?"

The blonde prep chick sitting next to Sakura raised her hand and loudly snapped her gum.

Kakashi frowned. "I'll take that as a yes. Kiba Inuzuka?"

Sasuke looked to his right as a teen with shaggy brown hair and odd red marks on his face shot his arm in the air and grinned. "Still going."

Kakashi sighed. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

Sasuke raised his hand when he heard is name. "Still attending."

"Sakura Haruno?"

The pink bitch flopped her hand around carelessly. "Yeah."

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto grinned and flailed his arm around. "Check!"

"Good. Good. Shino Aburame?"

A creepy teen wearing a white trench coat sitting next to Kiba raised his hand then lowered it.

Kakashi's eye twitched. "Okay then. Ten-Ten Temura?" [A/N: What _is_ her last name?]

Sasuke's eye swiveled around the room. That was a new name. A thin girl sitting behind him and to the right raised her hand lazily. "Affirmative."

Sasuke shrugged. If she was of any importance, he would have known who she was. Not his fault that almost all of his classmates were dull.

"Rock Lee?"

Sasuke's chin slid off his hand and his forehead met the desk with a thump. He had been hoping the teenage psychopath wasn't going to be able to go, but apparently his daily praying was fruitless.

The green-spandex wearing teen in the front row flung both arms in the air and waved them around as if he were on a rollercoaster. "Just Lee, Mister Kakashi. And yes, I will be going to this youthful vacation, to spread my youthfulness with other non-youthful beings."

Sasuke snickered when Kakashi thwacked Lee over the head with his clipboard. "I forbid you to say youthful. If you say that word one more time, I'm expelling you."

Lee gasped/screeched and covered his mouth with both hands.

Kakashi chuckled and then continued down the list. "Shikamaru Nara?"

Sasuke looked at the asleep teenager near the front of the room and slightly smiled when he saw Chouji look over and pick up a piece of paper off of Shikamaru's desk. "Um, it says to tell you that he is still going."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "I don't see why, but whatever. Ah, Chouji. You are still going, yes?"

The food lover beamed and nodded his head. "Yup."

"Gaara Sabaku?"

Sasuke stared at the back of his future husband's head as the saw the teen raise his hand and grunt a reply. Good. That would have ruined Sasuke's evil plans if Gaara wouldn't have gone.

"And last but not least, Neji Hyuuga."

A creepy guy sitting next to Hinata raised his hand then lowered it back to his lap. Sasuke assumed that the two were related, seeing as how they both had the same weird pale eyes. Maybe they were siblings?

Kakashi nodded and then looked over the class. "No other takers?" When nobody remarked or raised their hands, the man nodded again. "Okay then. That leaves us with a total of … thirteen students going. Add that up with the eleven students from Otogakure High and the six from Mist High, that makes a total of 30 students. Good. Makes it easier to pair people. One of you guys though, are going to have to bunk with a stranger." At that last statement, Kakashi smiled and chuckled to himself rather evilly. Sasuke hoped to God none of the other students were serial killers.

Wait. Otogakure High School? Students from Oto High were going?! Sasuke shot his hand in the air and flagged down Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi looked up and noticed Sasuke. "Yes? What is it?"

"Who are the students going from Oto High?"

Kakashi grumbled and flipped through some papers attached to his clipboard. "Um. A Tobi, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Kimimaru, and Itachi. Oh. Hey look. I guess you are going to be on vacation with your brother, Sasuke. How nice."

Sasuke groaned and thumped his head on his desk. Why hadn't Itachi told him that his class was going, too?

"Anyway, now I get to figure out who bunks with whom. I don't really care about who you want to bunk with. And if you ask to bunk with someone specific, I'll hit you." And Kakashi smiled again. Sasuke didn't like it when the man smiled.

"And now, first up, Naruto."

-------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Wow, so I think I must have a thing for boring pointless opening chapters. That's really such a great way to draw the readers in. Meh, again, I meant for it to be slow and boring. Maybe not _boring_, but slow and kinda well….yeah…boring. No other way to put. Good news though, there's a lot of crazy shit that I plan to have show up in the near few chapters, so I hope people will come back to read. And review? Or maybe that's asking a tad too much.

Anyway, hope it was worth your while to read to the bottom of the page ^_^

**LMS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I even put it on my Christmas list, but did I get it? Obviously not.

Warning: Complete randomness, some heavy sarcasm, and fanboys. Yaoi, too.

* * *

"And now, first up, Naruto."

Naruto perked up when he heard his name called first. He honestly didn't care who he got as a bunkmate, though he did think it would be pretty awesome to get someone he had never met before. Or maybe not, if they were major assholes. Naruto frowned to himself, suddenly hoping he didn't get a bunkmate from another school.

Kakashi scanned his list, looking for the blonde teen's name. "Ah, here you are. Well, Naruto. You are going to be rooming with Tobi from Oto High." Kakashi looked up from the paper and smiled at the dismayed Naruto. "Have fun with that. Next is Ino."

Sasuke sighed and looked at his friend. Naruto looked pretty worried. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Sasuke patted the blonde in a reassuring manner. "No worries, dobe. If the guy's a dick, I'll kill him for you." They both chuckled when they saw Gaara nod sharply in agreement from his desk in front of them.

Sasuke wasn't that surprised when Ino's bunkmate ended up being Sakura. Seeing as how majority of the people going were male, the chances of women getting bunked with their friends were much higher. Kakashi called Kiba and Shino out as bunkmates, and the brown haired teen excitedly clapped his silent friend on the back. No one could read Shino, so Sasuke settled with assuming the boy was cheering on the inside.

"Next up is Hinata. You and TenTen are going to be bunkmates."

Hinata turned her head to smile shyly at TenTen, the other girl grinning back in response. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Enough with the women, he wanted to hear whether or not he got paired with Gaara, dammit!

"Gaara Sabaku. You are going to be paired with…"

Sasuke sucked in a breath and stared at Kakashi like the man was about to tell him whether or not he was about to win a fifty billion lottery. Actually, being able to room with Gaara would be way better than winning a fifty billion lottery.

"…Neji."

Sasuke slumped about a foot into his chair and glared in dismay at his silver-haired teacher. If he squinted, Sasuke could have sworn Kakashi was smirking at him. Sasuke watched as Gaara nodded minutely and continued sitting motionless in his desk. Sasuke could at least be thankful that Gaara didn't appear to be pleased with the arrangements. And maybe Neji might let him switch roomies or something.

"Sasuke. You are going to be bunking with Lee."

If he was any less macho than he was, Sasuke would have started crying. It was now Naruto's turn to pat him on the back in a reassuring manner, a duty which he fulfilled immediately. Numerous sighs of relief could be heard from around the classroom as Lee bounced and flounced over to Sasuke's desk and scooped him up in a massive hug. "Oh Sasuke, this is the most youthful news I have heard all day! Finally, I will be able to increase your level of youthfulness! Maybe even-"

Lee's rave about youth was cut short by a very irate Kakashi. The teacher deftly flipped the clipboard in his hand then smacked it hard across the back of Lee's head, effectively cutting off the strange teen. "No… more… youth," he hissed.

Lee stared in horror at the man and backpedaled to his desk where he hunkered down in his seat and clutched his head, muttering to himself about things no one really cared about. Nodding to himself and very pleased with his handy work, Kakashi continued on with the list. Sasuke listened half-heartedly, more intent on trying to devise a way to get Neji to switch roommates with him rather than hearing more about other people's roommates.

"Last but not least, Shikamaru and Chouji."

Chouji grinned and Shikamaru continued sleeping. Sasuke glared at the duo with jealousy. Why was it that everyone else in the class with the exception of he and Naruto got to bunk with the people they wanted to? Maybe Gaara didn't want to bunk with Neji, but at least Neji isn't a spandex-wearing freak! Sighing darkly, Sasuke glared at Kakashi, silently daring the man to make matters any worse than they already are. Really, it was already as low as it could get.

Kakashi glanced at the clock quickly before addressing the class again, clearing his throat before he spoke. "Okay, seeing as how there are only two more weeks of school…" he paused, accurately predicting the outburst of whoops and excited hollering, "…please take note that there really isn't that much more time until this vacation of ours. I will be constantly reminding you all to have everything packed and ready to go for the trip."

Through his haze of depression and angst, Sasuke made a mental note of everything that he intended to bring. Sasuke looked disinterestedly at the wall clock when the bell rang, finding it ironic that time flies when you are having fun but time goes even faster when you get depressing news. Leaning down the side of his desk, Sasuke scooped up his bag and stood up. Slinging his bag around his shoulders, Sasuke nodded at Naruto to indicate that they should get going to their next class.

Sasuke walked out the classroom door, followed by Naruto and then by Gaara. Even though Gaara didn't have 6th period with him and Naruto, he still walked with them halfway to class before branching off and going to his own class.

Over the last month or so, the three of them had fallen into a nice routine. They walked together in the halls, Naruto and Gaara merged with Sasuke's group; they got together occasionally to do homework and hang out even. Sasuke felt that he could call Gaara and Naruto his friends, although Sasuke and Gaara were closer to Naruto than they were with each other. Sasuke didn't really care much though; he figured that he would make his move on the red-head during the vacation.

As soon as they were out the door, Naruto started talking immediately about the bunking choices. "How in the hell am I supposed to spend a month with some teenager that I don't even know! This is _so_ not fair! I mean, what if he's a creep? What if he tries to kill me in my sleep?" Naruto was flailing his arms along with his outbursts, almost hitting Sasuke and Gaara multiple times.

Sasuke glared at the blonde and knocked his arm away. "Calm down, idiot. Your roomie honestly can't be any worse than Lee."

Naruto instantly stopped freaking out and turned to Sasuke, pointing at him with one hand and covering his mouth with his other hand while he snickered. Huffing at the blonde, Sasuke half-heartedly slugged his friend in the arm. "Shut up loser."

Gaara smirked amusedly at the duo before nonchalantly waving at them and turning sharply to his left. Sasuke and Naruto sobered up when they heard the one-minute bell echo around the halls. That meant they were almost late, and if they were late Mr. Orochimaru would have them lick the test tubes clean. Both of them shuddering at the thought of having to lick used test tubes, Naruto and Sasuke half power-walked, half jogged to Chemistry. They made it into the classroom seconds before the final bell rang, walking hurriedly over to their desks and collapsing in their chairs.

Sasuke glared at the creepy science teacher when the man frowned at the two almost late teens. He could tell this was going to be a _long_ 6th period.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Time Skip: Two Weeks Later-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke walked through the door a few minutes before the final bell rang, having given up his quirk of walking coolly through the doors mere seconds after the bell. He _was_ friends with Gaara now, after all. There was no need to go out of his way to impress the teen anymore. Also, Sasuke had realized that coming in late was only earning him attention from the chicks and not Gaara.

Quickly scanning the room, Sasuke found Naruto and Gaara lounging in the back corner of the room. Sasuke started to weave through the rows and groups of desks, trying to make his way to his friends when he was suddenly pulled aside by one of the random girls in his class. The girl was small and had dirty blond hair cropped around her face. If Sasuke were straight, he would have found her attractive. But alas, he batted for the other team.

"Hey Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out with me at my house after school today? Just you and me?" She added after a few seconds, batting her eyelashes at him in a way she thought to be seductive.

Sasuke scoffed and jerked his wrist out of her hand. "No, I don't want to _hang out_ with you," he remarked rudely, "and I'm going on the vacation trip regardless."

The blonde nuisance pouted and batted her eyelashes at him again. "Awww. Maybe when you get back?"

Sasuke glared at the girl. "_Why_ would I want to hang out with _you_?" Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Naruto and Gaara were observing the confrontation. Gaara was smirking at Sasuke whereas Naruto was staring blankly at him.

The blond girl huffed, obviously not liking it when men played hard to get. "Because I like you a lot, Sasuke. And you should like me too!"

The raven haired emo stared disgustedly at the frustrated girl. How hard was it for people to understand that he was gay?! Really! Sighing in frustration, Sasuke rubbed his temples before addressing the girl again. Thank god today was the last day of school. "Look… I'm gay. Deal with it."

The blonde stared at him in confusion. "What?"

Sasuke huffed and threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "I'm GAY! I like PENIS! Not vagina and certainly not boobs. Now fuck off." With that, Sasuke turned on his heel and started on his way back to his desk when he heard the suddenly angry blond girl yell back after him.

"_FAGGOT!"_ she shrieked at him angrily, standing up with her fists clenched and shaking at her side. Sasuke was about to start yelling back when Gaara decided to speak up and intervene.

"Shut up, breeder. Why don't you go be a good little bunk bunny and open your legs for someone else, hm?"

Sasuke stared in awe at the red-head. _I'm going to marry this man one day._ Naruto buried his head in his arms on his desk, trying and failing to muffle his hysterical laughter. The blond girl screamed angrily at Gaara through clenched teeth before grabbing her stuff and running out of the room, too embarrassed and humiliated to stay in the class.

Half grinning, half smirking at Gaara, Sasuke set his bag down next to the desk beside Naruto's before sliding into the chair. Shaking his head when he saw that Naruto was still trying to stop laughing, Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Somewhere deep down, Sasuke's ego was flinching at having to thank someone for something. But hey, it was Gaara, and that chick _was _being a bitch and not leaving Sasuke alone. His ego could suck it.

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly before shifting his attention to the front of the class as Kakashi strolled in, a couple of minutes late as usual. Glancing at the clock, Sasuke realized that in the middle of his spat with the blonde girl, the bell must have rung. Rapping his knuckles on the top of a still-laughing Naruto's head, Sasuke also gave Kakashi his attention.

The man was wearing sweat pants and a tight fitting shirt along with his face mask, obviously in the mood for some sleeping. Sasuke was pretty sure everyone just wanted to go home and catch up on all the sleep that is lost during the school year. But alas, there was a vacation to go to. A _free_ vacation to a resort. Underwater. Sleep didn't matter compared to a free vacation at a resort… that was _underwater_.

Kakashi walked to the front of his desk and leaned against it, stuffing his hands in the pockets on the side of his pants and lazily scanning over the class. Since today was a half day because it was the last day of school, not that many people where actually present. Sighing, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "You guys can do what you want. Class is only twenty minutes today and I'm not taking role. For those of you that are going on the trip, I will remind you again: have your bag packed and be at the Westport Ferry Dock by six this evening or else you will miss the boat."

Sasuke nodded absentmindedly at the teacher before turning to Naruto. "Do you want to come over to my house while I pack?" Naruto was still rubbing his head where Sasuke had hit him. The blonde teen nodded but then frowned. "All my stuff is still at my house. Do you mind if I get it first?"

Sasuke paused for a few seconds before answering. "Why don't you just come over, help me pack, and then I'll give you a ride to your house and then to the docks?"

Naruto grinned at him and nodded again, this time more enthusiastically. "Sure thing sounds great! Do you need a ride too, Gaara?" Naruto addressed the seemingly half-asleep red-head.

Gaara blinked lazily before shaking his head. "No, my sister is giving me a ride."

Naruto shrugged and turned back to Sasuke and opened his mouth, obviously going to start talking again when the bell rang shrilly through the school. Smirking at Naruto's frustration, Sasuke scooped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder before walking out of the classroom. One more period, just one more period, and then he would be that much closer to spending a month with Gaara. And, y'know, a large group of other teenagers too, but as long as Gaara was there, Sasuke didn't care. Although, Itachi being there was pushing it.

Sasuke was flanked by Naruto, and he by Gaara. The blonde instantly started blabbering again about how amazingly awesome this vacation was going to be. Lips twitching to form a small smile, Sasuke had to agree with his friend. Amazingly awesome indeed.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in frustration and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Once again picking up his shirt and starting to fold it, Sasuke glared at his open suitcase as it started bouncing slightly on his bed. Turning his head slowly, he glared at Naruto who was sitting at the foot of his bed and bouncing, causing his suitcase and clothing to flop around.

"Naruto," he ground out quietly, "stop…_ bouncing_."

Naruto stopped and swung around to face him and pouted. "But Sasukeeeee! I'm bored! You are taking too long to pack! We've been here for what? Three hours?" Pouting, Naruto flopped onto his back and huffed, glaring childishly at the ceiling.

Glancing at the clock on his desk, Sasuke frowned. "Idiot, we have only been here for half an hour. Stop being stupid. You _could_ help me – that's why you came."

Naruto rolled over and rest his head on his crossed forearms, staring innocently at the irate emo. "I dun wanna."

Scowling, Sasuke continued folding his shirt. "That is why I want you to stop bouncing. It is making it harder for me to pack, and the sooner I finish packing, the sooner we can leave."

Groaning, Naruto rolled off the bed and landed with a thump on the carpeted floor. Pushing himself up, the blonde brushed off his pants and wandered to Sasuke's closet. "You need pants right?"

Sasuke 'hmm'-ed affirmably and finished folding his shirt, placing it on top of the other shirts that he had already packed. He had decided to only get together a week's worth of clothing, seeing as how Kakashi had mentioned there was the availability to do laundry at the resort. All Sasuke needed to pack now were his pants and then grab his toothbrush, hair stuff and everything else from the bathroom.

Silently contemplating whether he should pack a pair or two of shorts, Sasuke's trail of thought came to an abrupt end when a waded pair of jeans connected with the side of his head before falling to the floor. Sasuke turned to look at his closet when another pair of waded jeans met his face, and as soon as those fell to the floor, another pair soared over to say "hello".

Sasuke lurched to the side to avoid the next pair of sailing pants, noticing that Naruto was pulling jeans off the hangers, wadding them and then chucking them over his shoulder. He obviously wasn't looking where he was throwing them, and because he wasn't looking he didn't see Sasuke walking up to him.

Naruto, still obliviously staring into Sasuke's closet, brushed his hands together and slowly turned around with his eyes downcast. "Hey Sasuke, were those pants okay?" Finishing his sentence and looking up, Naruto came face to face with an angry Sasuke, a pair of pants still draped over his shoulders where they fell after hitting him in the face.

Naruto stumbled to a stop and looked happily at Sasuke before he caught sight of the jeans sitting on his shoulder. "You threw my jeans at my face," Sasuke stated in a monotone voice.

Naruto blinked a couple of times before gulping nervously and slowly taking a few steps back. "I didn't mean to, I was aiming for the bed. I wasn't trying to hit you with them, I swear!" The blonde had his hands up in front of him defensively and was still stumbling backwards. Sasuke took a few steps forward and glared at the blonde. Naruto squeaked and sprinted out of the bedroom, thumping down the hallway and into a distant room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before picking the jeans off his shoulder and up off the floor. At least Naruto had chosen good pants, rather than the old ratty ones at the bottom of his closet. Making sure that there were seven pairs of pants, Sasuke folded all of the pants and placed them in the last vacant spot in his suitcase. Now all he had to was grab his toothbrush and all that jazz and then he and Naruto could leave and go get the blonde's baggage before meeting everyone at the docks.

Walking out his door, Sasuke crossed the hallway and entered the room directly opposite his bedroom. Sasuke was the lucky one since the bathroom was right across from his bedroom, allowing him to be the one who got to the bathroom first in the morning. Itachi had to trudge to the floor below to use the bathroom, which gave Sasuke the chance to use all the hot water before Itachi could get his shower. Immature? Yeah, but Sasuke didn't care.

Opening the linen closet, Sasuke pulled out two towels, a hand towel and a couple of washcloths. Wrapping his toothbrush and tooth paste in one of the washcloths, Sasuke piled everything in the crook of his left arm. Reaching into the shower, he grabbed his shampoo and conditioner before turning around and scooping his hair styling products into his arms as well before walking back into his bedroom. He put his shampoo and conditioner into a large Ziploc bag and put it in one of the compartments of his suitcase.

Picking up his towels, Sasuke paused and looked up at the ceiling when he heard loud thumps coming from upstairs, followed by a shriek that was obviously Naruto's and some angry barks. Sasuke frowned to himself…they didn't _own_ a dog. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke somehow managed to stuff the towels into his suitcase as well, along with all of his hair styling bottles. Jerking the zipper harshly around his suitcase, Sasuke stood back and admired his handiwork. Yanking the case off his bed, Sasuke made his way out of his room, down the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door of his house.

Setting his case by the shoe rack, Sasuke calmly slipped his feet into his converse while absentmindedly listening to more screams echo down from two floors up. Waiting for a pause in the shrieking, Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "COME ON, IDIOT!! We are LEAVING!"

A few seconds later, Naruto came barreling down the stairs and skidded to a stop in front of the cool and collected teen. Naruto was extremely out of breath, and there were random tears in his shirt and a long strip of fabric was missing down the side of his pants. The blonde looked like he got in a fight with a wooly mammoth or Sasuke's grandmother when she wasn't on her meds.

Raising an eyebrow at his friend's disheveled appearance, Sasuke picked up his suitcase again and motioned with is head towards the front door. "Open it for me, will ya?"

Naruto nodded his head, still too out of breath to speak apparently, and moved around Sasuke to hold the door open for him will he lugged his suitcase out to his car. Naruto shut the door behind them and dutifully followed the dark haired teen to the similarly dark car. Sasuke had popped the trunk and was busy fitting the suitcase in the small storage area, trying to mentally figure out how he was also going to stuff Naruto's case in there as well. His car only held two people, so there wasn't the option of loading everything in the second row of seats since there wasn't a second row to begin with.

Naruto opened the passenger side door and flopped down on the leather seat, slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke shut the trunk and then walked around to the driver's side of the car and got in, being more careful with shutting the door then Naruto was.

"Seatbelt, idiot. I'm not getting a ticket because you're being stupid."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke but buckled up nonetheless. Sasuke ran over a checklist in his head, nodding to himself that he had clothes, money, his keys, his phone and everything else. He could care less about Itachi – last he knew. his brother was sleeping still in his room the floor above. Itachi could be late for all Sasuke cared.

Putting the key in the ignition, Sasuke carefully pulled out of the driveway and turned left, intent on driving to Naruto's house. Having never been there before, Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly.

"What."

"Directions. Give them to me."

Naruto frowned and patted his pants pockets. "I don't _have_ any directions. What are you talking about?"

Sasuke glared at the road in front of them. "To your house? I don't know where I am going, stupid."

Naruto blinked at him a few times in confusion before he understood what Sasuke meant. "Oh! Okay. Yeah. Go that way!" Naruto pointed vaguely in front of them and to the left. "Wait… that way!" This time he pointed straight behind them. "Actually…"

Sasuke reached over quickly and smacked the blonde in the back of the head. "Figure it out now, idiot. The light is about to turn green."

Naruto pouted and rubbed the back of his head before waving generically forward.

Sighing, Sasuke continued driving down the street when the light turned green. Every time they encountered a light or an off branching road, Sasuke would look to Naruto and Naruto would flop his hand dejectedly in the direction they needed to go.

After a few more minutes, Sasuke started to feel bad for hitting the blonde. Naruto was staring glumly out of the window, the only time he moved was to motion where they needed to turn.

"Look Naruto, I didn't mean to-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, DEER!" Naruto shrieked and bolted forward, pointing and screaming inaudibly at the front of the car. Sasuke's eyes snapped forward and registered that there was an extremely large moose standing in the middle of the road. Not a deer. A moose. A moose that obviously thought it owned the whole frigging road.

Sasuke quickly put all of his weight on the break peddle, skidding to a stop a few feet away from the adult moose.

Naruto and Sasuke had both been slammed back into their seats with the force that the car had stopped. Naruto had the handle above the door clenched in his right hand; his left hand was braced against the dashboard.Sasuke was still clutching the steering wheel madly with both hands, eyes wide and staring at the moose. Who was staring back. The two teens were breathing heavily as they watched the moose snort at them and lazily walk away into the light forest surrounding the road. Sasuke absentmindedly wondered to himself when they had driven out that far.

Naruto and Sasuke shakily turned their heads and stared at each other, basking in the near death experience. Whether it was their near death experience or the moose's, the world may never know.

Waiting a few moments to calm down, Naruto turned to Sasuke with a questioning look on his face. "Were we about to have a moment before that?"

Sasuke blinked to himself and realized that by god, they were. "I think so."

Naruto blankly stared at the group of trees that the moose had disappeared through. "Stupid deer."

Sasuke frowned at the road while he carefully starting driving again. "It was a moose."

"Shut up, Sasuke."

"Idiot."

* * *

Sasuke pulled up into Naruto's driveway, eyeing the rundown house suspiciously. This didn't look like a house that one would find an energetic teenager living in. It looked like one of the rundown places that hobos slept at night. It was a small house that looked like it used to be white, now it was a gross shade of light old yellow. Sasuke assumed that it only had two or three rooms total, and the windows of it were unhinged and a couple of the panes were broken. There wasn't an actual door, just the screen door, letting Sasuke get a slight view into the house. It looked worse on the inside.

Naruto looked at him sheepishly and mumbled something before jumping out of the car and bolting into the house, the screen door swinging dejectedly behind him.

Sasuke sat in the car, waiting for Naruto to get his stuff and wondering whether Gaara knew anything about the teen's personal life at home.

A few minutes later, Naruto came running out of the house, clutching a small duffel bag to his chest. Skidding to a stop by the car door, Naruto quickly jumped into the car and slammed the door behind him. Naruto's eye spun around wildly, looking like he was frantically searching for something when they finally landed on Sasuke. Naruto looked at him like he was stupid. "GO! Why aren't you driving?!"

Sasuke looked confusedly at the blonde but pulled out of the shabby driveway nonetheless, turning back onto the main road and driving towards the freeway. Naruto had quickly buckled up and was still clutching his duffel bag like it was his life line, his eyes darting around the car nervously. Giving Naruto a few minutes to calm down, Sasuke merged onto the freeway and then decided to ask his friend what was up. "Hey, Naruto? You okay?"

The blonde wasn't so twitchy anymore and had seemed to have calmed down a bit, but he still looked nervously at Sasuke when the teen had spoken to him. "Yeah, I think so."

Sasuke brought the car up to 65 mph and set the cruise control, readying himself for a two hour minimum drive. It was only 1:30 or so, and they had to be at the docks by six. They would make it, Sasuke reassured himself. Maybe they could chill and grab something to eat when they got there. "What happened?" Sasuke glanced over at Naruto before bringing his eyes back to the road.

Naruto sighed and waved his left hand at Sasuke nonchalantly. "Oh nothing. Mizuki had just forgotten I was going to this vacation thing, I guess."

Sasuke could tell by Naruto's tone and body language that the teen wasn't going to be saying anything else about the subject. Sasuke didn't mind, he had things about his family that he wouldn't even _dream_ of telling Naruto. Sasuke respected his friend's silent request to drop the subject.

"This is going to be a long drive. Put on some music, the radio is self explanatory and my CDs are in a case under your seat," Sasuke told him while pointing to the small space behind Naruto's feet.

Naruto immediately lurched to the radio and began pressing button and turning knobs, not even caring if he found a clear station with good music. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put up with the excessive static for a few minutes before smacking Naruto's hands away from the dials and pressed the button to turn off the radio. Apparently, letting Naruto have free reign over things that go 'click' wasn't such a good idea. "Get the CDs."

Naruto pouted at him but dug around under the seat for the CD case regardless. Naruto yanked it out and then set it on his lap, brushing the light layer of dust off the top before opening the plastic case. Grabbing the first CD in the box, Naruto quickly read the label on it and shrieked happily. "Amanda Palmer!" Jamming the CD into the player, Naruto started bouncing in his seat, excitedly clapping his hands together while he waited for the CD to load.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's antics, but was glad that Naruto was better than he had been before.

"I want a…coin…operated boy…"

It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

Like Sasuke had predicted, they had made it to the docks well before they actually had to be there. It was a little after four, meaning that Sasuke, Naruto and about five other early arrivers had two hours to blow.

Among Sasuke and Naruto were Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, and Gaara. Due to the obvious…variety in the people that were present, it had taken them awhile to decide and agree on how they would be spending their spare time. Apparently, it was extremely easy for everyone to agree that they should stick together, but harder then hell to agree on what to do.

"Movies."

"Foooooood."

"Let's go shopping!"

"Rave!"

"It's Westport, Naruto. A fishing town. These people don't know the _meaning_ of rave."

"Sleep."

"Hn."

"It's Westport, _Sasuke_. A _fishing town_. They don't know the meaning of 'oh lookit me! I'm Sasuke Uchiha! Everyone worship me! I only speak in noncommittal grunts because _I think it's sexy_."

"Someone should hold Sasuke back."

"Nah."

"How about no."

"I _like_ living."

"Foooooood."

"Alright. I agree with Chouji. Let's get something to eat."

"OH GOD! NOT THE FACE! Gaara! HELP me!"

"Sorry, blondie."

And so, six teens and a mottled husk of a teen left the dock parking lot and wandered towards the boardwalk. They decided to stop at what looked to be the equivalent of a McDonalds and bought some food, consisting of fish…more fish…and some fish.

After buying the fish, the small group of teens moseyed back to the parking lot, deciding to eat there rather than sit in the small fast food joint that stank like fish. Though the logic of that was flawed, since the whole town stunk like fish. But at least they could eat their fish next to a really cool car!

"Sasuke, your car is ugly and I hate you."

_SLAP._ "Shut up, Naruto."

---

A/N: Yeah, this was a weird chapter. I would have made it longer, but im uploading everything I have at the moment, and it seems like a pretty good length. A lot of weird things ended up in this chapter that just kinda appeared when I was typing it. I do have to say though, that I like how it turned out. I think. Huh. In any case, enjoy! Review if you want, that would be nice I suppose.

LMS


End file.
